A free radical is defined as an atom or molecule with an unpaired electron. These unstable entities are chemically reactive and can harm the skin's DNA, RNA, proteins and lipids through oxidation.
Antioxidants protect cells by neutralizing free radical damage by donating an electron to unstable free radicals. It is now increasingly being realized that antioxidants can play an important role in the treatment and/or prevention of a number of diseases, including cancer, heart, vascular, and neurogenitive diseases.
A focus for the use of antioxidants is in the treatment of conditions of the skin. However, to date, no effective compositions have been developed. As a result, a need exists for improved antioxidant skin care compositions in order to reduce the damaging effects of free radicals. The present invention seeks to meet that need.